


The duck incident

by Kittywicket



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywicket/pseuds/Kittywicket
Summary: Another look into the continuing trails of owning a Labrador
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The duck incident

**Author's Note:**

> More shenanigans with George

"  
"My why is George under the kitchen table, what happened."

" We ran into Sherlock and John at the park. He got a bit excited. As we were speaking he started to hump Sherlocks leg. John started laughing. Hard. John then tripped over George knocking Sherlock and George flying into the duck pond. George was still trying to hump Sherlock. I will give Sherlock his due, he did not shout at George, he shouted at John. He was still laughing trying to get his phone to film the episode. By this time Sherlock is angry and we both know what George does when people around him get angry. Well I can say with impunity even my dry cleaners will never get the stain out his Belstaff or his trousers, his shoes are goners too. "

"That doesn't explain why he is hiding."

" I was getting to that , you need the back story first. "

"There's more."

"Oh yes much more."

" Come on then finish the story. "

" Where was i, John was still trying to film the episode while crying with laughter. He was laughing so much he was gasping for breath. I am busy trying to coax George out the pond, he was starting to get stressed again .Sherlock is still sitting in the duck pond shouting and gesticulating at John who has managed to get his camera working on his phone and is filming Sherlock George and myself. As Sherlock tried to stand up after John offered him a hand while still filming Sherlock slips grabs hold of John hoping to stay on his feet doesn't manage that but he pulls John seemingly over his head and John lands in the middle of the pond on his back while Sherlock's head is under the water and George is so stressed by this point his diarrhoea is back and it lands on Sherlocks face and hair. Now I am by this time the only one that is clean and dry apart from the crowd of people around us that are all busily filming away and our poor boy is cowering in shame unwilling to leave the pond and trying to hide under Sherlock. By this time the park attendant has arrived and has started shouting at Sherlock, John and George. John is sitting up by now and all I hear is my fucking phone is dead. You bastard Sherlock you did that deliberately. You fucking pulled me in deliberately. Now bear in mind I am still dry and George is still stressed, the ducks started attacking John. He is getting pecked at by the ducks. And we both know too our cost that they hurt. Remember the great duck chase. Now it's Sherlocks turn to start laughing and he is laughing at John. You can see where this is heading now can't you. "

"Yea I think so."

" So I am still trying to get George to come out the pond when John fed up with getting pecked moves over to Sherlock who is covered in pond muck and stressed dog faeces and he punches him. Or he tries too. As he goes to punch Sherlock George has finally decided enough is enough, as he gets up John makes his move and George sends him flying yet again over the head of Sherlock back into the centre of the pond only this time he landed on his front. Sherlock has started crying with laughter by this time and George is sitting back down in the pond, George then stands up and comes towards me. Now bare in mind he is covered in pond scum duck excrement and his own excrement, putting it mildly he stunk. Only way to describe it he reeked. So I get George out the pond and this very sweet lady brings over a towel to at least try to dry George off a bit and a container full of water for him to drink. So I start to dry George off a bit and I look up I see a fully enraged John Watson stand up and literally charge at Sherlock fists flying. None of them connect he starts to slip grabs hold of Sherlock and they fall together Sherlock is still laughing as he swallows some of the water. That set John off laughing again and people were still filming. It was a Laurel and Hardy sketch Gregory, it was perfect. "

"That still doesn't explain him hiding though." 

"Well when George and I decided we best walk home we seen his favourite Afghan."

" Bella. "

"Yes Bella, she started to run up to him ground to a halt and fled the scene yapping at very high speed. I think he has been dumped."

" so it's his version of ice cream and crying. "

"Yes. He is even walked into the wet room on his own and stood still for his shower he then refused the ice cream. "

"What happened to John and Sherlock."

"Not sure, although they have reached over 100,000 hits across all social media sights and rising exponentially. "


End file.
